Save Your Heart
by PsychedelicEVO
Summary: Twist of his life. His precious mask shattered. He broke and someone came to rescue him,Oh the glorious bright knight with the dark passenger inside, save me from my torture he pleaded silently, pride being the sin he committed but lust would take over.
1. You're mine, who's?

Hello beloved humans~! I lied when I said I would publish a shizaya in two or so weeks! see I got all excited and quickly wrote chapter one... hope you like it C: I do like everybody else appreciate reviews and I think that chapter two will be out on sunday maybe... Pretty please do enjoy it! Short chapter, but it's like that for two reasons: 1) I wanna see if anybody at all would read it. 2) My lap top is dying. Read on anyways!

Disclaimer: I do not own Durarara! or all of Erika's dreams of Shizaya would come true, Kasuka would be jealous that Shizuo loves only Izaya, Kida would be jealous because Izaya loves only Shizou and Simon would be in jail for hitting Iza-kun so hard against the "Love" sign/statue thingy. :}

* * *

><p>It was yet another normal day in Ikibukuro… people busy with the matters of their life, problems they had to solve, business they had to do. It seemed so calm, the slight buzz of everybody's troubled hearts, the occasional yells of people advertising products and restaurants.<p>

A tall dark skinned Russian man on the diagonal yelling out "sushi! Good sushi! Russian sushi! No human in sushi! Sushi good! Eat Russia sushi!" he melted into the crowd perfectly despite his unusual appearance… just another busy man doing what he does each day.

People start to notice one by one the threatening screams from far away, shattering the peace, making others stop and turn around in confusion. The yelling gets louder like a stock of angry bulls running,and along with the heart stopping, announcing danger and eruption of panic roar, comes a figure. Oh so graceful it is in it's leap, moving so flawless like second nature. The elegant weightless appearance the form possesses is accompanied by the speed… so fast he is that people can only catch his outline, marvellous shape, perfect structure, and a fur trimmed black jacket.

Bloody orbs throw their breath taking, mocking, victorious gaze back at the predator tauntingly. A devious smirk graces his pale lips and a bright, lightheaded laugh erupts from him as he sways his way past others.

The predator moves fast to, trying his hardest to close the distance separating them for years. Hazel brown, walnut shaded orbs stare violently at his preys small back. He is dangerously hungry, years spent trying to reach the unreachable, kill the immortal, stop the life-risking game they have enjoyed all this time. His only goal in life is to finally hit the red-eyed taunting flea with a vending machine like cupid would hit one who is in love, never missing unlike Shizuo. His mocha eyes focus on the informant when he makes a sharp turn right, 'just where he needs to be' chants the voice in Shizuo's head, a mad mans smile plastered on his face. He puts extra effort into running, and when he's about to make that final turn. All he can hear is the single beep and then nothing.

Turn. Stop. Stare.

Shizuo stares into nothing.

Nothing isn't what he wanted to see.

He wanted to get the flea cornered, but either his brain was an empty corner, either Izaya knows how to vanish… and that he did. 'Not out of a dead end! There's no way! He must be hiding somewhere here…' says the dark voice in his head, the previous evil, playful tone it possessed is no longer present, it is replaced by misunderstanding. How could he go wrong this time? What was wrong this time? Everything was perfect and ready, a trap, a weapon and the victim. About the victim, where did the flea go? Hazel orbs search the area and land on the ground, a small black device, broken and lifeless. Blond ex-bartender comes to pick it up hesitantly, waiting for the sadistic informant to jump out of nowhere. It is a phone… with a crashed screen and keys. 'One of his many phones, why not waste one to get away from us?' suggests the dark voice. Shizuo does not like the way the voice in his head refers to him and itself as Shizuo in general but that is to be dealt with later. He looks closer at the phone, it is still on.

Mocha eyes narrow for a second and then widen. His jaw drops loose, his breath hitches, his heart skips a beat. '…u_'re MinE-!' reads the message sent to Izaya's phone. The writing is barely legible because the screen is broken. Who would write that to him? Why? What exactly did it mean? Why did the flea run off? WTF? Shizuo was slightly worried, there was no way he could deny that. "Izaya…" he whispered in a shaky voice, looking around the lifeless dead end. Who would say that? And to his reply comes the dark voice,

'The devil, more then to anybody else…' it muses chuckling.

* * *

><p>Like it? Hate it? R&amp;R? pwease!~ A.N- For people that watched or read the Dexter series; Shizuo and Dexter both have a hungry monster inside, so I'll just have Shizuo refer to the dark voice as the 'dark passenger' but it is not a cross-over because it's only a hungry stomach roar XD<p>

Ja ne~! *v\\


	2. Possessive, ne?

Hi all lovely humans~! Chapter 2 is out :D Hope you like it! I will also add some Shizuo and Izaya P.O.V's and maybe other characters too. I will have Shizuo P.O.V in the next chapter... Not sure if you like it that way... please tell me if you prefer someones P.O.V or mine :) That way I'll know how to write to your liking. Enjoy~!

* * *

><p>Weeks past and there was no trace of the mischievous informant. Nothing left from his infamous sly smirk. Shizuo continued down the street, a dying cigarette in between his lips. It was way past the sunset but the streets were as crowded as always, if not more. Children laughing, parents smiling, lights dancing all over the place. It annoyed Shizuo to no end, his patients smoked out weeks ago and he would leash out at anyone who dared lend their eyes on him.<p>

Inside, the dark passenger roared and growled, wanting to be released. He or it wanted the ex-bartender to rip out a traffic sign and crush some louse with it.

He heard Celty's motorbike in the distance, but it quickly past away. Past away like his sanity…

Shizuo was paranoid ever since the flea vanished, aiming a vending machine at any mop of silky raven hair or a Cheshire smirk. He deeply wished the white fur-trimmed black coat would wave out of nowhere and then next thing he'd know is that they are playing again. 'Shizuoooooooo… Find himmmmmm….' Purred the dark passenger, almost in pain.

The thought had crossed Shizuo's mind a few times, but he knew better. If he would go to the flea's house, that louse would definitely find a way to turn it up against himself. That much Shizuo knew for sure. But then again, what if the informant was hurt? What it he needed… help? 'Only if you help him die fast…' Whispered the dark passenger. Shizuo was so tired of thinking, what shall he do?

The rage and energy boiled in his veins like piousness lead, he wanted it to wash out with a blow of a fist, throw of a machine near by and the flea. 'Flea… on your mind to much…' warned the dark voice. 'Flea, flea, flea…' rung in the ex-bartenders bleached head.

"God damn you Izayaaaaaaa!" he roared out loud, not caring at all if anybody had heard him. With his name, the anger leashed out and there he was, throwing everything around at some abandoned park. Kicking things, punching trees, ripping off lampposts.

He ended up breathing heavily, sweat trickling lightly down his temple.

He looked to the side with the one left over lamppost. Behind its light stood to figures. One half hiding behind the other. Two pairs of redwood eyes watching him in what seemed to be horror and plea at the same time.

"Mairu?... Kururi?" he mumbled, straightening himself and taking a few cautious steps to the twins.

"What happened?" Shizuo's eyebrows knit together because when he came close enough to make out their faces, they were a horror.

Blood on their cheeks in uneven patterns, Tears staining their face, some dry but new ones layering on it. Their shirts were messed up with bloodstains and ripped slightly.

"Iza-nii… home… pers…blood…help!" Kururi mumbled threw sobs. The ex-bartender looked confused but Mairu came to help.

"At Iza-nii's house, there was a person, lot's of blood, there is a bad person in Iza-nii's house…" She looked into nothing all of a sudden before shaking it off and looking Shizuo into the eyes. Tears staining her face and her cheeks lightly flushed, Mairu looked at Shizuo with her pleading eyes.

"Please! H-Help!" her voice was cracked and she let a sob escape her throat. 'She wants my help?' The ex-bartender looked at the girls, totally confused. All feelings over lapped his previous ones, rage stepping aside, being locked away along with the dark passenger. Something else fluttered within Shizuo. 'The flea was hurt… not by me? What if he dies? I hate to say it but he can't leave his sisters behind, and more over… I'm the ONLY one aloud to hurt him!' Shizuo sort of cursed at that, he didn't want to admit that to any one, didn't want to admit that he was kind of possessive with the flea. But now wasn't the time to let the stain of red on his cheeks stop him.

"Alright… I- I'll help!" he stated and watched both Orihara sisters sigh in relief. He sighed too… but he was relieved because he was getting to beat someone up today, and let that someone know who's let to touch Izaya and who isn't! It swirled in Shizuo's head like a tornado as they all ran to Izaya's house.

Within him, The Dark Passenger laughed, laughed at something Shizuo had yet to discover about himself.

'Our flea, won't let anybody hurt him, ne~?'

* * *

><p>So... How was it? Review please~ Next update coming sometime later on wednesday or thursday maybe... got an essay for tuesday so XP sorry!<p>

Ja ne~!


	3. Welcome to Shinjuku!

Hi humans~! :D I'm back! and I'm sick o *sneezes* oh, good! my head is killing me just like I had been killing you with the wait. I'm so very sorry for this! But now that I'm sick, I got plenty of time and I can update more :D just wait for it! there might be two or even three updates till the end of the week! So without further ado- I bring to you: Chapter 3~!

Disclaimer: I sadly don't own Durarara! and Dexter :C but If I did, Brian and Dexter would kill Debra and skip away to the sunset! *keeps dreaming* and Izaya would be married with Shizuo... and they would have... Sex! :D no, no kids! I HATE kids :|

* * *

><p>The twins ran hand in hand a few steps in front of me. I couldn't really keep up; my mind was on a cardiac arrest as questions madly swirled in my head, scratching at my brain like a bunch of angry cats.<p>

I was drowned so deep in my thoughts that I tripped on nothing a few times.

The Orihara twins kept looking back at me, eyes filled with sorrow and doubt in something, hopeless as they twinkled with unshed tears under the miserable light of the lampposts.

We crossed rather deserted streets and I silently wondered if the flea's house was any one of these rotten, sorry excuses of normal architecture buildings, falling apart day to day.

Izaya… I couldn't help but think back to what Mairu and Kururi told me.

_'There is a bad person at Iza-nii's house!'_

_'Lot's of blood!'_

_'Please… Help!'_

Why would they ask me for help in first place? Knowing that my only goal in life was to smash the informant's head against the concrete with a vending machine.

And then the message… who wrote it? And was it connected to this at all?

'We'll see…' Intrudes the Dark Passenger.

I know! I shout back.

'Maybe leave the twins out of the apartment? Perhaps there indeed is something not for the children's eyes…' There is some secret suggestion in what the Dark Passenger says, and now is not the time to deal with my inner, however… damn him he's got a point!

'I know…' the smirk on his features reminds me of the Louse's infamous one he's got plastered on him each day.

I try to keep my thoughts blocked from the Dark Passenger to not confuse myself further more.

The twins make a sharp turn left and I follow. Now we're out on a big road, with very few cars racing passed. I remember this place… just on the edge of Ikibukuro, where Shinjuku begins.

I chased the flea here once, not able to run further. I wasn't familiar with the dark, murky streets, holding many dangers that could be only waiting for a stranger to lurk him in and never show mercy. It wasn't that I was scared; it's just that I wasn't that dumb to actually chase the flea to his own grounds. Where he would have twice as much power over me, because I wouldn't know where the vending machines stood, and where the street signs where easier to rip out and more positively get a recharge on the load.

_I ran after him, stop sign in hand, screaming his disgusting name at the top of my lungs. He only laughed and skipped away, leaping into the air and landing one another street sign. 'You are now leaving Ikibukuro.' It neatly read on top. The bottom line then read 'Welcome to Shinjuku!' He looked down at the sign he was sitting on when he saw me pause and glare at him, my chocolate eyes filled with rage and annoyance. "Welcome to Shinjuku Shizu-chan! I've been waiting to show you this place." His voice sounded gleeful, as if he was inviting a child into a circus._

_"No thank you!" I gritted my teeth at him. His happy-go-lucky smile vanished from his face; it was quickly replaced by a dramatic pout._

_"Aaaw~! Why not?" He whined and when I didn't respond, he only sighed dramatically and waved good-bye to me. "Oh, well… bye-bye Shizu-chan…" He looked like he was about to cry, so sad and miserable. He then gently leaped from the street sign and onto the wet pavement since it had been raining the day before and the water had yet to dry._

_He waved his little as and began skipping away. Damn, I was losing to the flea again, so I took my chance and ranged the stop sign in my hand at him._

_The louse successfully made a twirl and escaped the incoming._

_Turning around, the signature smirk was back in place and he waved at me._

_"Ja ne~!" He smiled, and disappeared behind the corner._

_I couldn't help but scream his name in anger._

The street sign welcoming us to Shinjuku was still in place, I stopped by it and placed a hand on were it said 'Shinjuku' unconsciously looking up, in silent hope that I would see the Cheshire smile there.

The twins stopped a few feet away and stared at me, evidently confused. I looked back at them, half pitying them half encouraging them that it will be ok and I will deal with it.

"Don't worry… The fle- Izaya wouldn't die that easy!" I sounded so sure of myself because I knew it was true, and the twins gave a short nod in agreement.

I let my fingers slowly drag against the sign and then slip into the air as we broke into a run.

'Shinjuku was always thought to bring secrets… what will you tell Izaya, and what will he tell you when you meet?' questioned the dark passenger.

* * *

><p>So~ how was it? I will write dedicate a chapter for you if you review! :D The Dark Passenger confuses me sooo much! =_= Also, I know you've probably been waiting for them to finally get to Iza-san's house but oh well! I'm a sadist :D well, till next time~!<p> 


	4. 13th floor where god is gone

Hi~!) I'm sorry for the late update but I'm working on it! Also, for those who read the amazing story "Lithium" I've asked Forsythia Sky permission if I can make a fanart on her story, and *smiles* she let me! Anyways, thank you for keeping up with me and a special thank you for the reviewers!:

**RavenBlackRoses: **I'm glad you like my style! ^^

**Kurosendo:** You will get your "dun, dun, dun!" next chapter! I swear :o

**Sasunaru22fy: **I "Contiue" :D lol

Warning: A bit of swearing XP**  
><strong>Thanks guys for reviewing chapter three! I love you all! *hugs* Enjoy~!

* * *

><p>Shizuo's P.O.V<p>

We're getting closer, the twins told me.

'Finally…' Is what the Dark Passenger muses in reply, it, or rather, he, sounds relieved. So am I. I can't deny that I've been dying to know where the flea was all the time he's been missing. He's been on my mind all this time, pushing away all other thoughts. I know why the Dark Passenger is so happy; he's been craving Izaya all this time, since we first met in Raira Academy.

"Shizu-Shizu! Hurry!" Kururi yells back at me, and I notice that I had significantly enlarged the distance between us, my pace slowing down to walking.

I blink at them- once-twice, then briefly nod and start running.

Those Orihara's sure are fast! They got that Izaya trait to them, just look a bit different.

They have slightly tan skin, while the flea is creamy pale.

Izaya's eyes are glowing, bloody jewels, encircled by thick, long ebony lashes. The twins have chocolate brown eyes and their lashes aren't that long.

The louses hair is raven, silky hair, unlike his sisters who have their hair the same colour their eyes are.

Izaya is on my mind 24/7 and the twins are there when they bother my brother and I. That's quite a big difference I wouldn't want to admit.

I almost miss a turn when they go sharp left, hands clenched together as if they had never before been apart, and never will, not that I even doubt that. They are inseparable.

They stop their run and Mairu points forward. The street forward is dark, lightless, slightly wet with puddles, it ends on a cross road, where cars speed at and the only thing that say they're there is the red and yellow lights going here and there. Up over the road, stands a tall, probably 10 or 15 story, high-tech, glass wall apartment building.

"Iza-nii…" mumbles Kururi as in to tell me that the Flea lives here. Yet somehow, I already knew that.

"We might as well ask you to-" I cut Mairu of by silencing her with a finger.

"I'll go by myself." I state, ignoring the Dark passenger Chuckling.

"Floor?"

"13."

"Thank you."

"No, we're suppose to say that!" Mairu looks like I just stole her candy.

"Thanks!" she states and Kururi nods.

"Welcome." And with that I set off into a sprint, all the while his name swirls in my mind in frenzy.

'Izaya, Izaya, Izaya, Izaya, Izaya, Izaya, Izaya, Izaya, Izaya…' chanted the Dark Passenger and all I could think of was him. There was no backing off anymore, I couldn't turn away and run, join the boredom of my daily life, not for Izaya, not for me. I would welcome whatever there was on the 13th floor, I would close my eyes on everything the flea has done to me before, I will see, with an open heart.

Just you wait, 'Izaya…' both, the Dark Passenger and I said in unison.

I crossed the road, ignoring the angry beeps of cars when I almost crashed into them. I noticed the car, standing in front of the entrance, a black, shiny Mercedes. Two tall idiots standing by, they were too busy talking to each other and watching the fancy car so they didn't notice me. But why would I care if they did or not? They were just waiting for someone who lives in this house, right?

As I entered, I briskly walked towards the stairs, couldn't wait for an elevator. The receptionist eyed my wearily and hid back behind the tall waiting table. I kept on walking down the corridor, ever so impatient. My eyes unconsciously slid on to two bodyguards, identical to the others outside. They were waiting for someone to get down from the elevator. And as I said, the door clicked open and a well dressed, evil looking man walked out. Bodyguards with walkie-talkies in hand spoke.

"We're leaving princesses house, run the car." And with that, the evil guy let out a small chuckle, and they began to the exit.

My face twitched at the whole weird way that little scene there felt. I had no idea who 'Princess' was but whatever, I mentally slapped myself and run up stairs.

'13 flights, 12 flights, 11 flights, 10 flights, 9 flights, 8 flights, 7 flights, 6 flights, 5 flights, 4 flights, 3 flights, 2 flights, 1 flight… here we are!' exclaimed the Dark Passenger impatiently. I ran down the hallway, noticing that there were only two doors, meaning the flea had the money to by half a floor, impressive.

I decided to take a chance and knock on the door.

Knock.

Knock.

Bam.

Bam.

I started banging on the door aggressively until a woman opened.

"What?" she said, rubbing her eye from sleep, oops, forgot it was quite late at night. "I- um… well, does Orihara Izaya live on this floor?" I questioned shyly.

The woman's features tensed evidently as her brows knit together.

"Another one! Fuck, I thought you guys had enough! Leave him alone! I'm calling the police on you! What did he do? How did he deserve this? You fucking brat! I scum! I hope you all fucking die!" I woman yelled. I was per say, very surprised. This wasn't what I expected in the least. "What guys?" I asked bluntly.

The woman looked confused and then relaxed a bit. "Oh, wait, so you didn't come here to- oh! I'm so very sorry! I didn't mean to scream at you! You are his friend, right? Um, yes, he does live here, down the hall!" The woman smiled for a second and then her face fell, I was about to leave but she grabbed my wrist. "I hope you are a good friend… please help him! Save him, he needs help, I live right next to him and nearly each night, I can hear it all! He sends his sisters to me whenever they would come, and that is good that he cares for them, but there is nobody to care for him! He is a bastard at times but that's only a mask, believe me, I know! Please, I beg you! Save him!" the woman mumbles and then lets go. I stand there for a moment, stunned, taking in everything she said. The Dark Passenger only whistles at her outburst. Then I snap back to reality and nod, starting to walk again, I slowly make my way to the door down the hall, the last thing I can hear before she closes the door is her quite mumble. "God bless you…" but God is out tonight.

* * *

><p>I hope you liked it:D<p>

Izaya: Where am I? ):O

Psychedelic: Where you're suppose to be XP

Mairu & Kururi: You left us outside to freeze, get kidnapped, run over by a car and what? :\

Shizuo: I... well...

Izaya: You left my sister ALONE OUTSIDE? *faints*

Psychedelic: No worries, they'll be fine! And Shizu-chan just needed to get some privacy when he gets to Izaya!

Orihara's: Oooh... privacy... :D

Shizuo: *vending machine in hand, stares at me* I need WHAT?

Psychedelic: Anger management!

Izaya: lol! well, R&R or I will die in the end of this story! TT_TT

Authors Note: It's true, Izaya might die in the end of this story! But if you DO review, I'll get him a real good doctor and he'll be just fine :D


	5. His name is Izaya Orihara, no more flea

Yay~ I'm back! :D It was an agonizing writers block but I managed to write this chapter! Thank you to the people who are sticking up with me ^^ also, I really do want reviews, it encourages me to write! So if you want me to update quickly, then review! :) I really have mixed emotions for this chapter... I hate the way it ended but I love the language and style I'm using for my writing~ Also, it's my birthday soon~!(thats not the point =_=) I will upload two more stories that have multiple chapters and one one-shot. So please check it out when I upload them... that is pretty much it... Izaya will do the disclaimer.

Izaya: Ok, there is no way SHE could ever create someone as awesome as me! *flashes smirk* so she doesn't own Durarara!, me and Shizu-chan... cause well, he's taken XP

PsycheEVO: =_= you'll die in the next chapter...

Izaya: ... sorryyyyyyyyyy, for party rocking! *shuffles*

PsycheEVO: *face palm*

Reviewers:

**Howling Lady: **I'm very glad that your curiosity is loving this ^^

**RavenBlackRoses: **Really? Intriguing? Awesome work? Are you freaking AMAZING to say that? *hugs*

**Sasunaru22fy: **Your wish, is my law!... NOT (I'll try not to kill Iza-chan but it's just sooo~ tempting!)

Thank you for reviewing! Let's have it up to 10 reviews per chapter? ;) wanna score a hundred reviews!

Here we go~

* * *

><p>Shizuo's P.O.V<p>

I stand in front of the closed, metal door of Izaya's apartment on the 13th floor. The Dark Passenger is buzzing something incomprehensible into my ear, clouding my mind from logical thinking. But hell, I left logic behind long ago! Where is the logic in the whole action: from even listening to Izaya's sisters, to going up to the flea's apartment? Yup! I'm definitely insane! ' You sure are…' admits the dark passenger, sniggering at me. Shut up! I yell back.

Ok, think- no, wait, there is no time to think!

I should go in! I have to see!

Why?

Because- because… uh! I growl.

Just because!

The Dark Passenger nods and makes some sort of noise in appreciation to my opinion. I take a deep breath and knock, knocking the door open.

Ok… that's not the reaction I expected… I think to myself, but then again, have I ever expected the Orihara girls asking me to save their big brother in the middle of the fucking night? No, and I think I should have gotten used to unexpected things by now… My headless friend, my strange power, my mysterious enemy, and my Dark Passenger.

I take a cautious step into the apartment and when I'm just in the doorway, I know right away that the sisters weren't kidding when they said that the louse is in trouble.

The apartment looks like a complete wreck, the lights are out, the moon casts a pale glow over the furniture in the… living room I suppose. The table is upside down, as if someone had frown it in fury, and I can't help but think that it's me, even thought I know its not. The pillows are all over the floor, some ripped and the stuffing pushing out like intestines of a human. There is blood, splattered on the floor, reaching the wall, guiding to the staircase since the flea inhabits in a two-storied apartment. The pictures hang on the wall, twisted by cruel hands of who ever that has been here, and I'm surprised that the flea even keeps pictures. His past before anybody I know met him is so dulled erased, cleaned and hidden in Izaya's closet that I'm slightly afraid of what I might see if I ever get to open it. The amount of skeletons the informant hides is a field, a cemetery of his memories, and I always doubted that they were pleasant, filled with joy, love and other emotions that make your chest flutter. Yet he's still not one to keep memory so open, I've always had the idea that if there was somebody out to get him, he wouldn't need anything but his raven colored parka and that razor-sharp pocket knife. If anybody was there for him, he would vanish that same day they'd announce it, because the flea had all he needed around him; he needed people. Humans. It sounds like he's dragging a line in between himself and the humanity, claiming to love them all like a god. He lives a life of a person who spends theirs watching reality TV, living a life outside of everything and beyond all problem, watching from far up, were he can be comfortable and adjust the sound whenever he wishes, change the movie, flip the channel. He blocks out his own life and prefers to mess with others instead. So I was not that surprised when the flea's pale face did not appear in any of the pictures; instead, half of them were diplomas from high school, certificates from cosplay contests his sisters went for, and themselves, two girls, smiling in each one. I pulled away from the imagery and moved on, the living room seemed to be abundant of life, and the blood that spackled crimson in the reflection to the moon lead me up stairs.

I slowly made my way up to the second floor and turned right, were there was more destruction. Scratches on the floor from nails (or it just seemed so) showed me to the door left. It was closed, and I stopped at my tracks, shivering slightly. I had no clue as to what exactly was it there, behind that very door. 'You might as well just go and find out…' the Dark Passenger suggested impatiently, his voice always sliding off into the distance at the end of each sentence for he always mused it broadly, as if it was a matter of fact and I was just very dumb not to know myself.

I thought back to the flea.

His name is Izaya Orihara, but I call him either a flea or a louse.

His birthday is May 4th.

He loves all humanity.

He always wears a black, fur-trimmed coat.

He always has his pocketknife with him.

He is an informant, and a damn good one!

He is annoying, evil, cruel, smart, free, strong, fast, sinful, wicked, mysterious, harmful, destructive, merciless, immortal… as it seems to me.

I get my courage, and open the door. My hurt thumps at my rib cage, as if trying to break free, I lose my breath and my blood runs cold. The hair on the back of my neck stands up in horror, the Dark Passenger writhes inside like a wild beast he is, like a monster in a cage, exploding in laughter of completion: we saw Izaya.

I look at him and think again.

His name is Izaya Orihara and I think that I will not call him a flea or a louse ever again.

His birthday is May 4th, and his death day might as well be today.

He loved all humanity, 'loved' because I don't think he can love anybody now.

He always wore a black, fur-trimmed coat, yet now, he's wearing nothing.

He always had his pocketknife, where was it when the enemy came?

He was an informant, and a damn good one! But I really doubt that he will ever work anymore.

He is pale, naked, lifeless, emotionless, stained, ruined, broken, dirty, breathless, bloody, crying, helpless, hopeless, mortal, destroyed, weak, dead… but not quite yet.

And as I run to him, all grudges I ever held against him dissolve when I look into those eyes, the ones that used to shine crimson, the ones that gave me shivers whenever we met looks, the ones that stared fearless to whatever danger was held, the ones in which I saw city's burn and fall in ash. Once colorful, bright and beautiful, now drained of life, dulled eyes looked at me and tears spilled down his pale cheeks. I wrapped a bloodstained blanket around his thin form and embraced him with my warmth. There was only sympathy I could feel, and no, it wasn't guilt.

His shape trembled and shock, his hand weakly clung to my t-shirt.

Dark, almost purple lips opened.

"Shizu-chan…" he mumbled, and when I nodded, he exhaled deeply and closed his crimson jewels, more tears spilling.

"Izaya…" was the only thing I could say back to him. He looked pure and sinful, a had no more urge to throw a vending machine at him.

And as I carried him outside, passing the somewhat shocked receptionist. I didn't notice how the Dark Passenger howled and yelled at Izaya, moaning his name in agonizing screams.

'Izayaaa….'

* * *

><p>Bad ending =_='<p>

Izaya: WTF? did somebody rape me or something?

Psyche: Sshhh! Don't give it out!

Shizuo: Who dared to!

Psyche: Believe me, if you weren't there, I'd dare a thousand time ^^

Izaya: *wink* well the protozoan ain't that big of a problem, if that your only concern... :)

Psyche: well... *slap* what am I thinking! S&M- I mean R&R! O_o now run before I say something you shouldn't be hearing!


End file.
